House s'amuse
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: TRADUCTION - One-shot - Après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre mortel, House décida de s'amuser.


**Titre** : House s'amuse / House Gets Awesome  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Faggotron 5000 / schizophrenic socrates ( Ah, ces auteurs qui changent sans cesse de pen name... )  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre mortel, House décida de s'amuser.  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong> : I do not own House, MD.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong> : Aucun en particulier.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Cette fic est une perle. J'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant, en la traduisant, en la relisant. On devrait en avoir des comme ça plus souvent... C'est vrai que c'est assez spécial, surprenant, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi !  
>Un grand merci à Faggotron 5000 pour m'avoir laissée traduire !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un jour, Gregory House découvrit qu'il souffrait d'un cancer cérébral.<p>

Alors il se guérit lui-même et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Toutefois, cette expérience le fit réfléchir à propos de sa vie. Il se rendit compte après cette réflexion qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois, et qu'il avait intérêt à s'amuser autant que possible. House réalisa aussi que même si sa vie était très sympa, il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. Donc il décida de s'amuser autant que cela était permis.

Le jour suivant au PPTH, House n'utilisa pas l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il n'emprunta pas les escaliers non plus. Non, il vola un hélicoptère et se posa sur le toit, au grand dam de Cuddy. Mais House était House, et il s'en sortait toujours impunément. L'autre bêtise avec laquelle il s'en sortit impunément fut de voler le string de sa patronne tandis qu'elle était figée de choc face à la quantité de Vicodin qu'il avait embarqué dans l'hélicoptère. Parce qu'entre s'être posé sur le toit de l'hôpital et avoir volé le string de Cuddy, il eut le temps de se rendre dans une pharmacie et de prendre toute leur Vicodin. ' Prendre ' dans ce contexte avait deux significations différentes : la première consistait à fourrer la moitié du stock dans l'hélico, la seconde à avaler tout le reste d'un seul coup. Normalement, son foie aurait dû fondre, mais il s'était guéri alors ça allait. Et il était vraiment, vraiment_ stone_.

Après avoir retrouvé son bureau ( parce qu'il s'était perdu plusieurs fois à cause de l'effet de la drogue ), House décida qu'il avait envie de faire n'importe quoi. Normalement, il se serait saoulé en regardant sa vidéo secrète de Cuddy toute nue, ou il aurait appelé une prostituée dans son bureau ( ou à la morgue en quelques rares exceptions ). Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait les deux à la fois, et même plus. Il contacta tous les ' services ' qu'il connaissait et fit venir toutes leurs call-girls à l'hôpital. Ensuite, il appela Cuddy et lui demanda de monter le voir. Malheureusement, elle se fit piétiner par la ruée de prostituées, mais elle se mit en colère et se rendit au quatrième étage. Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus pour s'envoyer en l'air avec trois blondes à forte poitrine, un transsexuel et toutes les ex-femmes de Wilson au milieu de la pièce, mais se ravisa en voyant son pénis. Elle hurla finalement.

House dut payer toutes les prestations, mais ça ne posait pas de problème puisqu'il avait aussi trouvé le temps de braquer une banque. La police n'avait aucune idée de qui il était puisqu'il avait porté une des culottes de Cuddy sur sa tête. Donc, House avait beaucoup d'argent. Quand ses trois employés débarquèrent, il se moqua d'eux parce qu'ils étaient moins riche que lui. Taub pleura parce qu'il était pauvre, et House lui dit d'arrêter de chialer comme un môme. Cameron arriva aux urgences et House s'envoya en l'air avec elle. Ensuite, elle lui donna le dossier d'un homme qui s'était effondré en plein orgasme. Il le lança à Foreman, qui le donna à Taub, qui le donna à Chase, qui ne le donna pas à Thirteen parce que Thirteen n'était pas encore là.

Après avoir envoyé ses larbins faire son boulot à sa place, il passa voir son ami Wilson. Il lui informa qu'il possédait désormais un hélicoptère. Wilson voulut monter dedans. House lui accorda que ça allait être marrant, donc il emmena Wilson et deux prostituées avec lui et décolla. Pour une personne normale, il serait difficile de piloter en recevant une fellation, mais House était House, donc il pouvait le faire. Cependant, il appuya accidentellement sur un bouton qui envoya un missile sur un orphelinat. House pensa que c'était cool et Wilson opina, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de cancéreux dans le bâtiment ( c'était l'Orphelinat St James Pour Les Enfants Qui N'ont Pas De Cancer ) et tout le monde sait que Wilson n'aime que les tumeurs.

House dirigea l'hélico vers la maison de Tritter et la détruit. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur mais par une coïncidence assez flippante, il se fit écraser par un bus au moment exact où sa maison explosa. Ensuite, House vola jusqu'au siège de la société de Vogler et y lâcha un autre missile. Vogler se trouvait au sous-sol, occupé à remplir son estomac d'une énorme cuve de lard. La cuve se renversa et il mourut étouffé dans la graisse de porc.

Quand ils revinrent au PPTH, l'équipe de House attendait sur le toit, excepté Cameron qui s'était déguisée en prostituée pour monter à bord et faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec House. Bref, il s'avéra que le patient souffrait d'un cancer des testicules. House suggéra qu'on l'ampute et qu'on remplace le testicule et tout le monde était d'accord, sauf Foreman qui n'est pas très drôle. Le patient subit donc une orchiectomie, et reçut la bourse d'un donneur. Ce donneur était Tritter; l'autobus l'avait tellement bien raté que personne ne pouvait l'identifier et House avait volé ses radiologies dentaires, donc on donna son corps à la Science. Le patient se réveilla avec un testicule sain. Malheureusement, le patient était le prostitué trans croisé précédemment. Il / elle n'apprécia pas son nouveau testicule donc il / elle l'arracha violemment dans une courageuse démonstration de victoire sur les stéréotypes de genres et l'oppression en général. La plaie s'infecta et il / elle mourut cinq minutes plus tard.

Thirteen finit par arriver. Elle était en retard car occupée à tuer un parent et se scarifier tout en s'envoyant en l'air avec la mère de Cuddy. House le savait déjà car il avait installé des caméras chez elle pour surveiller ses actions lesbiennes. Elle suivit sa routine et ne dévoila rien à personne et s'engagea dans des aventures avec chaque femme qu'elle croisa. Fâcheusement, elle se fit attraper en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Masters dans une machine à IRM et se fit virer une centaine de fois pour mauvaise conduite puis ré-engager plus de mille fois par Cuddy, puisqu'elle prodiguait d'excellents cunnilingus.

House commençait à dégriser alors il reprit de la Vicodin. Il pensa aussi que ce serait rigolo s'il noyait la clinique sous quelques tonnes d'eau, ce qu'il fit en volant un camion de pompiers et en obligeant Chase à amener les tuyaux jusqu'à l'hôpital ( parce que Chase est une tapette ). Il verrouilla les portes, ouvrit les robinets et rit aux nez des pauvres patients trempés. Cuddy se masturbait dans son bureau devant sa vidéo secrète de House tout nu, il lui fallut donc un moment pour se rendre compte que la clinique était noyée sous un mètre d'eau. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, l'eau s'engouffra dans la pièce et ruina son ordinateur, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas puisqu'elle avait déjà posté la vidéo secrète de House tout nu sur Internet.

House et Wilson durent partir en courant très vite parce que Cuddy était très énervée, et il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver. Normalement, elle aurait été capable de les pourchasser, ou au moins pourchasser House, mais il avait embauché quelqu'un qui fasse semblant d'être lui pour que Cuddy coure après le sosie. C'était pas con du tout. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que le sosie était en fait Taub. Cuddy lui cria dessus pendant quelques semaines, pendant que House, Wilson, les prostituées, Cameron, une douzaine des ex-femmes de Wilson, et Chase vêtu d'une robe à fleurs volaient tous ensemble vers le soleil couchant à bord de l'hélicoptère.

House passa le restant de ses jours à s'amuser, résoudre des puzzles médicaux, se droguer, piloter son hélicoptère et faire exploser les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Il mourut à l'âge de cent mille milliards d'années en se crashant sur le PPTH en essayant de piquer le string de Cuddy en passant sous sa jupe à l'aide d'une chaine et d'un hameçon.

Wilson passa le restant de ses jours à se préoccuper de ses patients. Il mourut d'un cancer rectal. Haha non, je déconne, il eut en effet un cancer rectal, mais House le sauva. Le jour suivant, House et lui se crashèrent sur le PPTH en essayant de voler le string de Cuddy en passant sous sa jupe à l'aide d'une chaine et d'un hameçon.

Cameron passa le restant de ses jours à s'envoyer en l'air avec House. Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital lorsque que House et Wilson s'y crashèrent en essayant de voler le string de Cuddy en passant sous sa jupe à l'aide d'une chaine et d'un hameçon.

Chase changea de sexe. Son nom est désormais Roberta.

Foreman vécut des milliers et des milliers d'années car il est en fait un robot.

Thirteen et Masters se marièrent. Elles dirigèrent ensuite une entreprise de pornographie lesbienne.

Taub demeura pauvre. Désolé, Taub.

Cuddy surmonta très bien la mort de House grâce à toutes les vidéos de lui tout nu qu'elle avait amassées pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

><p><em>Toutes les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose !<em>


End file.
